De guante blanco
by Nadius
Summary: La continuación de "En mi dolor repetiré tu nombre". Crossover Los Simuladores-Shaman King! 6 años después, una nueva aventura comienza... RR!
1. De sobrinos y ceremonias

De guante blanco 

**Esto salió de la cabeza de…**Nadilius Weasley de Diethel (Nadius, para los que me conocen)

**Calificación:** G (General)

**Género: **aventura/drama

**Notas de la autora: **HOLAS!! Acá volví con otro fic!!! La continuación de mi primer fic de Shaman King "En mi dolor repetiré tu mombre". Estaba pensando cómo lo iba a hacer y se me ocurrió que podía ser un crossover (hace mucho que quería hacer uno hecho y derecho) Pero entonces se me apareció un problema: ¿Crossover con qué? Y justo aparecen ELLOS!!! *Se oye un bandoneón y Nadius empieza a tararear la musiquita* LOS SIMULADORES!!!! Los nuevos héroes de la tevé argentina!!!! (JIJIJIJI, creo que exageré un poco). Para los que no saben de que rayos les estoy hablando (los que me conocen ya los repudrí con esto) les recomiendo que pongan en cualquier buscador "Los Simuladores" y les van a salir una cantidad ENOOOORME de artículos. Lean de ahí e infórmense, porque ya me cansé de repetirlo. (Soné como una mala de telenovela) PERO QUÉ MÁS DA!!! Mejor les doy un pantallazo. La gente que ya los conoce (los de Argentina y creo que en Chile y Uruguay los pasan, corríganme si me equivoqué) no lean esto si quieren.

_(Lo que está entre comillas son palabras dichas por mi personaje favorito, el k-po Mario Santos)Los Simuladores son una "agencia" (formada por 4 chabones recontra-copados) que se encarga "de resolver problemas domésticos". No hay donde contactarlos, un ex-cliente de ellos tiene que hacerlo por el interesado; no aceptan todos los casos que le presentan, ya que los eligen según les parezca; ni siquiera se sabe mucho sobre sus pasados, ni sus vidas privadas antes de formar el grupo. Gente misteriosa…y nosotros, sus devotos fanáticos, queremos que sigan siendo así siempre. _

**ADVERTENCIA!!!: **Mucho argentino, referencias a los Simuladores. Los que no leyeron la precuela de este fic, dénse una vuelta por ahí, que si no van a entender nada sobre los personajes…

1.  De sobrinos y ceremonias

_En algún lugar perdido de la Patagonia…_

– ¿No podés ir, Trini?

–No hay ningún problema, pa. Los resultados del examen de ingreso son para fin de mes.

– ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!! –Dijo el hombre. –Ah, y quiero que le des esto a Pablo.

El padre de Trini le entregó un paquete.

– ¿Algo más?

–Sí. –dijo su padre. Trinidad se dio vuelta y se encontró con una pequeña hada, que tenía en sus manos una nota.

–Dejame adivinar… ¿un nuevo aprendiz?–dijo la chica, fingiendo estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo mental pensando. El hadita le extendió la carta, y la chica la desplegó. En efecto, tenía razón. Cuando la terminó de leer pegó un resoplido.

–Loco, ¿por qué me llenan de trabajo?

–Trini… ¿te molesta llevar a Marquitos a la ceremonia?

–Yo y mi bocota… ¿algo más?–dijo ella, mientras guardaba cuidadosamente el paquete en una mochila de jean.

– ¡Zí!–gritó el pequeño– ¡Llevame a la Bombonera! ¡Y quiero el último de Loz Piojoz! ¡Y un helado de Chocolate y Dulce de Leche! ¡Y una Ferrari a ezcala!

– ¬¬* XP ¡Marcos Federico Obarrio! ¬¬ ¿Me ves cara de Papá Noel?

–Zí! ^^ Trini Noel!!

– U_U 

***

– ¿Vacaciones?

Lamponne: técnica y movilidad.

–Sí: vacaciones. ¿Qué les parece?

Se hizo un silencio en la camioneta, algo denso, algo titubeante. Él, Pablo Lamponne, estaba esperando una respuesta.

–Buena idea, Lamponne. –Dijo un hombre joven, delgado y de nariz aguileña. Se lo veía muy ocupado guardando un uniforme de una empresa de correo privado.

Ravenna: caracterización.

–Estoy de acuerdo, Ravenna–dijo otro, de rostro algo demacrado. –Por mí está bien.

Medina: investigación.

– ¿Le gustará a Santos?–preguntó al pasar Ravenna. Oh, oh, pequeño problema…

–Hace mucho que no nos tomamos un descanso–opinó el segundo. Lamponne respiró aliviado.

–Es cierto. El último fue hace dos años…

–Nos va a hacer bien. En especial a él…

Otro silencio incómodo. Todos, sin excepción, clavaron la mirada en el suelo.

–Me da pena Mario–dijo despacio Medina. –A los 28…con toda una vida por delante…

–Ya pasaron 10 años–murmuró Ravenna.

–Hace tres dijiste lo mismo–recordó Lamponne.

–Sí. ¡Dije exactamente lo mismo y no pasó nada!–Ravenna se mostró un poco harto. Se llevó distraídamente las manos al cabello despeinado –Pucha…

–No tenemos que meternos en la vida de los demás. –Murmuró Medina.

–Podríamos…–dijo de repente Lamponne.

– ¿Qué?–preguntó Ravenna, atónito. Normalmente Lamponne no cuestionaba las reglas, eso era más de Medina…

–Lo que dije: podríamos-hacer-algo.

– ¡Pero vos estás loco!–exclamó el narigón. – ¡No podemos engañarlo!

– ¿Quién habló de eso?

–Che, miren…–dijo Medina de repente. Una mujer salía una casa, frente a la cual estaban haciendo guardia, acompañada de una niña de aproximadamente cinco años. Lamponne agarró un handy que estaba en la guantera del vehículo.

–Fase 3 completa, Santos. –murmuró.

–Perfecto–respondió el susodicho. Lamponne apagó el aparato y los tres lanzaron un suspiro casi imperceptible.

–Insisto, no le vendría mal unas vacaciones…

–La verdad es que tenés razón–Medina terminó por ceder a la propuesta. Ahora sólo faltaba Ravenna.

–Sí, pero…–los otros dos lo miraron, expectantes– ¿Adónde vamos?

– ¿Te parece bien Neuquén? San Martín de los Andes…por ahí.

Ravenna se veía obligado a aceptar. Dos contra uno.

– ¿Qué tenés pensado hacer?–le preguntó.

–Todavía no lo sé. Bueno, ¿qué dicen?

–Vamos. –dijo Medina–No nos viene mal ir a Neuquén. Esa es una zona linda, la de los 7 lagos…

–Podemos pescar con mosca…–dijo Lamponne, pensativo.

–Hacer trekking…

"Y levantar minas", pensó Ravenna.

– ¿Qué decís, Ravenna?

–Me rindo–dijo el tipo del nazo. – ¿Pero cómo arreglamos todo? Alojamiento, comida, transporte.

–Tranqui, de eso me encargo yo–dijo Lamponne. Le dio arranque a la camioneta y se fueron del lugar.

La mujer seguía caminando, hablando con la niña. De repente se le acercó alguien.

–Disculpe, ¿fuego tiene?

–Sí, claro–le respondió la mujer. El desconocido sacó un habano y lo acercó al encendedor, que le alcanzó la mujer. Mientras, la niña miró de reojo al hombre, sonriendo. En un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, y la pequeña le guiñó un ojo disimuladamente. 

–Muchas gracias–dijo el hombre

– De nada.

– ¡Chau, chau!–Mientras el desconocido se alejaba la niña se despidió de él prácticamente a los gritos. La madre no se inmutó, su hija era tan amistosa…

***

_Al día siguiente…_

–Voy a ver al tío Pablo, voy a ver al tío Pablo… 

–Basta, Fede…no me puedo concentrar…

–Voy a ver al tío Pablo, voy a ver al tío Pablo…

–Una más y te juro como que llamo Trinidad Obarrio que te planto en medio de la Chacarita. –dijo Trini. El chico se calló al instante.

–Tía Trini…

– ¿Sí, Fede?

– ¿Po qué no vino el abu?

–Se siente mal…

–Y, ¿y po qué no me queréz llevar a la Bombonera?

–Porque la bosta me enferma…

–Y, ¿y po qué vamoz a Buenoz Airez?

–Porque pasado tengo que ir en lugar del abu a la ceremonia…

– ¡No, ezo no!

– ¿Perdón? ¬¬ ¿Escuché mal?

–Quiero decir, ¿po qué te mandó una nota la tía Alicia?

–Porque va a tener otro aprendiz…

–Y, ¿y po qué tenéz que ir? ¿No puede ir el "pendíz" a casa?

–No, tengo que tomarle una prueba…

–Y, ¿y po qué no puedo zer "pendíz"?

–Porque le tenés miedo a los fantasmas, Fede. Y no es "pendíz", es A-P-R-E-N-D-I-Z. Y basta de preguntas, que tengo que hacer esto.

–Y, ¿y qué ez "ezto"?

–Nada que puedas hacer vos. Y se acabó en serio.

Se quedaron un momento callados. Trinidad Obarrio tenía clavada la mirada en la computadora portátil que estaba sobre su falda. Sin embargo, no estaba prestándole atención, más bien estaba pensando…

Ya habían pasado exactamente seis años desde que había vuelto del Estados Unidos, por el famoso Torneo de los Shamanes. Allí había conocido a gente de distintos países, costumbres, completamente diferentes a ella pero con los mismos ideales. Los extrañaba mucho, a sus amigos… en especial a uno. Suspiró cuando abrió un archivo que había recibido por mail. Ahí estaba _él_, sonriéndole a la distancia… No se lo había contado a nadie más, aparte de los que ya lo sabían. Había guardado celosamente el secreto hasta ahora, y así seguiría…hasta que fuera necesario. No le costaba imaginar el rostro de su padre cuando se lo contase. Él nunca aceptaría la relación… No, su padre jamás lo haría. Y su madre mucho menos. ¿Motivos? A patadas. Su hermana había dejado todo por un hombre parecido a él, y así había terminado… El resultado estaba presente, durmiendo como tronco a lado suyo: un pequeño de seis años, huérfano de madre y con un padre que se había borrado del mapa, un padre que el chico no conocía…

RIIIIIING RIIIIIIIING… Sonó el celular. La chica se apresuró a atender.

–Hola Trinidad, ¿Cómo te va?

– ¿Quién es?–preguntó la chica.

– Soy yo, Trini: Pablo.

–Ah, hola. Perdoname, Pabluchi, no te conocí la voz.

–Acabo de cortar con tu viejo. Y no me llamés así… ¬¬*

– ¿Porqué no puedo?

– ¡¡Porque no me gusta!!–respondió Pablo, algo molesto. – ¿Estás en el micro?

–Sí. ¿Y vos?

–No, nada, tomando aire… ¿Por dónde estás?

–General Acha, pero para mañana estoy por allá. ¿Querés algo?

–Cuando llegues a Buenos Aires quiero hablar con vos un rato.

– ¿Por qué?

–Naaa, me voy de vacas con unos amigos…

– ¡Ah! No me asustes. Creí que tenías otra vez al fantasma de Milazzo por la casa… ¿Y cuándo te pensás venir?

–Después de Semana Santa, antes no.

– ¿Por qué no?

–No, lo que pasa es que seguro que vamos a tener otro operativo para esos días… ¿Entendés, no?

–Afirmativo, Lamponne. Cambio–dijo la chica, haciendo como que el celular era un handy.

–Mirá, no me tomes el pelo porque si no…

– ¿Si no qué?–dijo ella, chistosa.

–Nada. 

–Bueno, te llamo cuando llegue, Pablín.

– ¡TAMPOCO ME DIGAS PABLÍN! ¬¬**** 

Pablo Lamponne pudo escuchar la risa ahogada de Trinidad desde el otro lado del teléfono.

–Es que no puedo evitarlo… ¿por qué no te gusta?

–Porque sí. –Decidió cambiar de tema antes de que la chica siguiera molestándolo con esos estúpidos apodos. Ya era bastante con escuchárselo a Medina. –Che, Oscar me contó que viene Marquitos con vos…

–Ni lo menciones…–murmuró.

– ¿Por qué?

–Está hinchando con verte desde que mi vieja le dijo que iba a ir. ¿Y cómo anda Betún?

–Diez puntos. También está ansioso de verte. Pará que te quiere hablar.

–GUAU!

–Hola Betún, ¿cómo 'tas?

–GUAU!

–Yo también estoy bien, k-po. ¿Y la familia?

–GUAU!

–Che, decime: Pabluchi… ¿cómo anda con Daniela?

–GUAU!

–Me lo imaginé…bueno, te dejo. Saludos a los demás.

–GUAU!

Cortó. Ese perro realmente era un prodigio… Federico se dio vuelta en el asiento del micro y Trinidad se quedó mirándolo.

Era tan parecido a su madre… a veces le parecía que su hermana le hablaba a través de ese niño. Pese a que era muy pedigüeño, no le costaba mostrar su lado desinteresado y comprensivo. Le fascinaban los felinos, las hadas y los perros. Sin embargo, no entendía por qué le tenía fobia a los fantasmas. Con Elal había una excepción: ambos, espíritu y chico, adoraban estar juntos. Tal vez era porque el espíritu había estado con el chico desde el primer momento, sí, esa era la única explicación razonable.

Trinidad había pensado muchas veces en que el niño tenía aplitudes de Dowser; mas cuando ella le proponía someterlo a la típica prueba que todo aspirante a shaman debía hacer, el niño rompía en llanto estruendoso. También tenía fobia a la religión y a todos los seres celestiales, en especial a los ángeles. Eso era mucho más fácil de explicar: su prima, Alicia, repetía que una shaman embarazada no debía de utilizar sus poderes en esa etapa, ya que podía traer efectos dañinos para el feto. Trinidad, en cambio, opinaba que al padre del niño le había salido el tiro por la culata: sin dudas quería un hijo completamente entregado a la religión, pero Dios había sido más sabio, y le había dado uno completamente fóbico a ella. También insistía con que ésa era la razón por la cual el hombre no lo había visitado en los seis años que tenía el chico. Simple: si no le servía como sirviente de la _elegida_, no lo iba a ir a buscar.

Una tormenta estalló sobre ellos. La chica, acostumbrada, no se inmutó. Era costumbre que cuando un micro pasara por esa ciudad lloviera. La chica cerró la computadora portátil, la guardó, y luego sacó un cuaderno. Éste tenía la apariencia de ser muy viejo, lo cual se verificaba al abrilo. Trinidad agarró un señalador, y abrió donde éste estaba. La página estaba fechada en algún día de mitad del '90

_Querido diario,_

_Hoy fue un día extraño. Aunque me levanté temprano el colectivo de siempre se atrasó y llegué media hora tarde al colegio. Estaba tan apurada que no me di cuenta,  y choqué con el profesor Donatucci. Te juro que no sabía que era él, hasta que me habló. Del golpe había tirado todos mis apuntes de Matemáticas, su materia. Sé que te vas a reír, pero recién ahora entiendo porqué mis compañeras hablan tanto de él y vienen tan arregladas cuando tenemos su materia. Sus ojos celestes clarísimos se me quedaron mirando, no fríos como solía hacerlo conmigo, sino cálidos y tiernos. Sentí que me sonrojaba, que mi estómago me daba un vuelco, que quería que el tiempo se detuviera. Me ayudó a levantar todos los papeles caídos, y luego se fue, no sin antes aclararme que la profesora que tenía en la primera hora no había venido. No sé que decir, es que me duele tanto lo que pasó con Agustín…ya sabés, lo que te conté ayer._

_No debo ilusionarme, no debo…_

***

_–Shamán…_

¿Eh?

_–Shaman, por favor, ayudame…_

¿Quién sos? ¿En qué querés que te ayude?

_–Eso no importa…yo te voy a buscar…_

Bueno, pero… ¿dónde?

_–No te preocupes, yo te voy a encontrar…Sólo esperame._

El sol ya regalaba sus primeros rayos a la ciudad de Buenos Aires. En la terminal de ómnibus la muchacha y el pequeño niño subían a un taxi, acompañados de un hombre algo mayor que ellos dos. Mientras viajaban hacia su provisorio destino, Pablo hablaba con Marcos…y Trinidad, sumida en sus pensamientos

¿Qué significaba ese sueño? ¿Qué sigficaba ese "te voy a buscar"?


	2. De habanos y bibliotecas

De guante blanco 

**Esto salió de la cabeza de…**Nadilius Weasley de Diethel (Nadius, para los que me conocen)

**Notas de la autora: **hola de nuevo!!! Cómo les va?? Sé q tardé siglos con este nuevo capi, pero hasta q no llegaron las vacas de invierno no tuve tiempo de seguirlo.. U Me pueden perdonar??

2. De habanos y bibliotecas

Ahí estaba, sentado al escritorio. En el ambiente se percibía un vago y tenue aroma a tabaco; no el vulgar de los cigarillos comunes, sino uno más fino, sutilmente dulzón. Una tenue luz iluminaba el cuarto, mas toda su atención estaba dirigida a un punto en especial. Con los anteojos puestos, él estaba leyendo un libro: "El mentiroso de la montaña".

"el choque era inevitable"

Era cierto eso. Desde hacía no mucho tiempo lo presentía… Y si había sido certero con Milazzo, ¿por qué no ahora también? Se le aparecía en sueños muy seguido últimamente, aunque ya no sabía que pensar…

Un trueno interrumpió su lectura, iluminando su rostro cansado. Su celeste mirada se posó en un portarretratos. Suspiró.

Hacía diez años que no estaba, diez largos y melancólicos años. Había días en que casi no pensaba en ella; pero también estaban los otros, aquellos en que al no sentir la suave calidez de su cuerpo al lado suyo se entristecía y se sumía en los recuerdos de esos tiempos felices…en los que en su cabeza (aparte de los complicados planes que creaba) no había más lugar que para esa mujer.

**_Olvidarte es más difícil que encontrarse al sol de noche_**

**_Que entender a los políticos_**

**_o_****_ comprar la torre Eiffel_**

**_Más difícil que fumarse un habano en American Airlines_**

**_Más difícil que una flor plástica marchita_**

¿Qué si la extrañaba? ¡Por supuesto! Tal vez no se lo decía a nadie, pero su aparición marcó un antes y un después en su monótona vida…igual que su partida. Se sentó y, mirando cómo caía la lluvia, empezó a recordar…

_Flashback__ mode_

– ¿Viaje al Centro de la Tierra?

–Sí.

– ¡Sí!

–Lo lamento, sólo queda uno–les dijo

No estaba contento de esto, mas no maldijo. El encargado de la biblioteca no tenía la culpa. Y ahora había un ejemplar para dos personas: él y una muchacha algo menor.

–Quedátelo–le dijo a la chica.

–No–le respondió con decisión ella–. Vamos a compartirlo.

– ¿Y por qué venís acá?

–Me mandaron leer este libro en la secu–dijo ella, desenvuelta. –Y como no puedo comprarlo, vine acá. ¿Y vos?

¿Era su ilusión o ella le había dicho la verdad? Él, en cambio, no tenía por qué hacerlo.

–Vengo acá porque es más tranquilo que en mi casa.

–Ah… Bueno. ¿Empezamos?

El libro era pequeño,  y los obligaba a leer muy juntos, casi pegados. Ella no tenía ningún problema, mas él si. Además estaba el hecho de que su compañero leía a una velocidad fuera de lo común, al revés que la muchacha. Salvando esas pequeñas diferencias, toda la lectura fue bastante normal. De hecho, si uno los miraba de lejos podría hasta atreverse a decir que ambos jóvenes disfrutaban de su mutua compañía. Luego de una hora y media la chica se excusó y se retiró de allí, no sin antes despedirse amablemente de su compañero de lectura.

Quién diría, pensó el cuando regresaba con paso normal a su casa, que en un lugar así pudiera haber conocido a una chica_ tan simpática_…

Pausa en el Flashback

Lo que empezó un día cualquiera, de un mes cualquiera, de un año también cualquiera no tardó en convertirse en una sincera amistad. Una vez por semana los dos se juntaban para seguir leyendo el libro, ya que según Victoria (ése era el nombre de la chica) la única persona que le podía ayudar a comprender su intrincado lenguaje era él. Sin embargo, cualquiera que desconociera la situación diría que entre ellos había intención de algo más…aunque no se dieran cuenta.

Por un lado, estaba la reacción del muchacho. Formal, casi frío, el joven de ya casi 22 años consideraba esto como una amistad; lo cual, considerando su selectiva y sofisticada manera de ser, era una rareza. Pese a esto, en los últimos días se le aparecía en sueños aquella chica. Desafortunadamente, desde que su padre se había suicidado enfrente suyo ya no entendía a los adultos…y menos que menos al sexo opuesto. No descartaba ni desmentía el aprecio que sentía por Victoria…pero de ahí a entender lo que sentía había un abismo. No, definitivamente no deducía lo que le estaba pasando.

En el otro extremo, Victoria Lindt, una muchacha de 18 que estaba cursando su último año del secundario. Algo soñadora, alegre, sociable…todo lo contrario al chico. Ella no podía negar que había "algo" en su nuevo amigo que le llamaba la atención, mas (y en eso estaban iguales) desconocía lo que era en realidad. ¿Cómo eran los hombres según ella? Unos inútiles, exactamente lo que eran sus compañeros de curso. Sólo pensaban en zafar y en convertirse lo más rápido posible en lo que ellos creían que era un hombre (N/A: traduciendo, "sexo, minas y joda"). En comparación con la masa masculina en general, Santos era una maravillosa, interesante y (por qué no) atrayente excepción a la regla.

Y ahora sí, señores (qué manía Santística que tengo de repetir para todo "señores" uuU), volvemos a la historia!!

Sin embargo ambas personalidades no tardarían en acercarse, sin importar los detalles y las edades de ambos.

Era un asqueroso día de invierno; esos en que además del frío llovía, y para colmo de males, con viento y todo. Justo en ese choto día se habían juntado nuestros personajes para terminar con la comprensión del libro. Ya habían finalizado su trabajo (mejor dicho, el trabajo que originalmente tenía que hacer Victoria) cuando la chica habló.

– ¡Qué día de perros!–comentó ella al aire, mientras se dirigía a la salida–Y encima con lo que está diluviando me voy a empapar.

El chico, en el hall de la bilioteca, desplegaba un paraguas enorme. Al escucharla se le ocurrió algo.

– ¿Querés que te acompañe? Yo sí traje–dijo, enseñándole el que tenía en sus manos.

–Te voy a molestar…–murmuró la chica.

–No, en serio–le respondió él, con una sonrisa astuta que hizo sonrojar a Victoria.

El paraguas que de lejos parecía grande, resultó pequeño para dos personas; y los dos se vieron obligados a caminar casi pegados para no mojarse (la verdad era que el muchacho se estaba empapando posta, pero no decía nada porque no quería que le pasara eso a ella). En una esquina un auto dobló fuerte…empapando de pies a cabeza a la chica. Eso, sumado a que pisó mal, hizo que Victoria se tambaleara rumbo al suelo. Ella cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe…que no sucedió. Miró y se encontró con que unos brazos la tenían aferrada a un cuerpo algo húmedo, pero cálido a la vez.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro unos segundos. Él no entendía porqué, pero inconscientemente la había abrazado. Victoria, sin razonar ni pensar, buscó abrigo en el protector abrazo de su "amigo".

Bajo la copiosa lluvia de invierno, entre las gentes que pasaban, inmersas en sus propios problemas y ocupaciones, una pareja estaba dándose cuenta de lo que era y significaba la palabra "amor".

**_Olvidarte es mas difícil que una flaca en un Botero_**

**_que_****_ encontrarse un gato verde _**

**_o_****_ un cubano sin sabor _**

**_Mas_****_ difícil que Lady Di en la estación del metro_**

**_Olvidarte es tan difícil olvidarte._**

–Victoria, por favor, ¡no te vayas!

– ¿Por qué me lo pedís?–le susurró ella. Ambos estaban en un hospital, ella acostada en la cama, él a su lado. Sin quererlo, Victoria había quedado en medio de un tiroteo, y había recibido suficientes balazos como para estar en terapia intensiva. Según los médicos, no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, cosa que él no quería aceptar.

Intentó responderle, pero la mirada que ella le dirigió lo dejó paralizado: tierna, llena de amor. Victoria llevó su mano, con movimientos torpes, a la mejilla de su marido. Él recibió perplejo esa suave caricia.

–No me--–empezó, pero ella puso dos dedos fríos y pálidos sobre los labios del hombre, callándolo.

–"_La vida es un tren_"–musitó la mujer. Él no pudo resistirse, y la besó. Todo lo que sentía por ella, desde el día en que la había conocido, se agolpó en su cabeza en pocos segundos. ¿Por qué al él? ¿Por qué no a otro? No quería perderla; ¡la amaba tanto! ¡Ella era el amor de su vida! ¡No era justo que se fuera! ¡No ahora! ¡No tan pronto! La dura realidad le cayó de golpe, cuando sintió que entre sus brazos sostenía ahora un peso muerto.

_Fin__ del flashback_

– ¡WOW! ¡Esto es genial!

– ¿Te gusta, Fede?

– ¡Está recopado!–Dijo Fede, desparramado en un puff.

–Lo redecoraste, ¿no?–le preguntó Trini, mientras le rascaba las orejas a Betún. –Está muy distinto…

–Bue, tía, vos también… ¿hace cuánto que no venías?–le comentó el pequeñín, mirando a los demás mientras que él estaba boca abajo en el puff.

–Tenés razón. La última vez que vine fue antes de mudarme…–comentó la chica.

–Es cierto, ¿qué hay de tus amigos? Esos que vinieron ese día con vos…

–Genial. Mi primo se casó con una chica de Misiones, y tienen una nena. Tiene dos años menos que Fede. –contó ella.

– ¿Y tu otra prima? Alicia… ¿cómo anda?

–Tía Alicia anda bien, con mucho trabajo–dijo Fede. Acompañado de un ligero pero esclarecedor estremecimiento agregó–Ayer tuvo que ir a Bariloche…dice que hay muchos fantasmas malos sueltos…

Mientras seguían charlando acerca de sus vidas, Betún se bajó del regazo de la muchacha y empezó a perseguir a Elal por toda la casa, como si el espíritu fuera una simple pelota.

Un trueno los interrumpió en plena conversación y ronda de mates, junto con un chillido de terror de Fede.

–Tía Trini…

–Fede, sólo está lloviendo–dijo Pablo.

– ¡Es que me da chucho!–respondió el niño, temblando de miedo. Trini puso sus ojos en blanco y empezó a revolver en su bolso. Finalmente su búsqueda se detuvo.

–Tomá, miedoso–le dijo ella, entregándole un oso de peluche.

– ¡SEÑOR BABAU!–Exclamó lleno de dicha Federico, y abrazó al juguete.

**_Olvidarte, olvidarte_**

**_Es querer jalarle el pelo a una botella_**

**_Es creer que la memoria es un casette para borrar_**

**_Olvidarte es recordar que es imposible._**

**_Olvidarte, olvidarte_**

**_Incluso es más difícil que aguantarte_**

**_Si extraño tu neurosis y tus celos sin razón_**

**_Como no extrañar tu cuerpo en mi colchón._**

Otro trueno iluminó el cielo porteño, esta vez también con una centella que hizo pegar un chillido al chico. Pero no fue el único: ni había pasado un segundo cuando llegaron Betún y Elal.

– ¡Señorita, esto no--!–advirtió el espíritu.

–Lo sé–lo atajó su ama. De repente se cortó la luz, quedando todos los presentes a oscuras. Trinidad buscó a tientas su herramienta de posesión.

–Voy a buscar unas velas–anunció Pablo.

– ¡No!–La joven Shaman lo detuvo–No se muevan.

–Tía Trini… ¿q-qué pasa?–barbotó Fede, temiendo lo peor. Jamás, en sus seis años de vida, había acompañado a sus familiares Shamanes a los periódicos entrenamientos que ellos solían tener. En consecuencia, no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a pasar.

Betún empezó a ladrar enérgicamente. Trini y Elal se pusieron en guardia. Pablo se imaginaba que algo estaba por pasar, pero estaba tan perdido como el más pequeño de los presentes.

Una ráfaga de viento se empezó a colar por las ventanas. Entonces, cuando la tensión estaba llegando a su límite y Fede estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, Trini escuchó otra vez la voz.

_–Shaman… Shaman, por favor, ayudame…_

–Primero quiero verte–dijo ella. Sin miedo alguno dio un paso adelante. –No te voy a hacer nada.

Se hizo el silencio y luego, tímidamente, apareció el espíritu de una mujer. Pablo se quedó boquiabierto.

–Perdoname. Me parece que los asusté–dijo la mujer, mirando comprensivamente al pobre Fede (que estaba escondido atrás de Betún).

–No te preocupes, sólo está shoqueado–respondió Trinidad, tratando de calmar a la mujer. – ¿Querías hablar conmigo, no?

La mujer asintió con una sonrisa. Trini se sentó de nuevo en el sofá frente al televisor, y esperó que el espíritu se acercara. Fede supo que debía irse, y se llevó prácticamente a rastras a Pablo, quien entre el shock y la sorpresa no reaccionaba.

–Entonces, ¿cuál es tu problema?–le preguntó la Shaman.

–Bueno…no es fácil…no sé por dónde empezar. –se excusó la mujer.

–No te preocupes, eso no es nada. –dijo la jovencita, tranquilizando al espíritu con una sonrisa serena.

La mujer tomó aire antes de hablar, y se dispuso a contar su caso. Trinidad escuchaba con toda atención, con una mano en su mentón.

****

**_Olvidarte es un intento, _**

**_que_****_ no lo deseo tanto_**

**_Porque tanto es que lo intento _**

**_que_****_ me acuerdo mucho mas_**

**_Y he llegado a sospechar _**

**_que_****_ mi afán de no acordarme_**

**_Es lo que me tiene enfermo de recuerdos._**

****

Ella le relató su caso, desahogándose. Catorce años atrás había conocido a un muchacho algo más grande que ella, quien poco tiempo después se convirtió en su esposo. Todo iba sobre ruedas hasta que, repentinamente, la tragedia golpeó a su puerta: ella quedó en medio de un tiroteo en un banco, con tan mala suerte que recibió un balazo en el cerebro. Permaneció una semana entera en coma, hasta que finalmente murió. Eso había sido hacía tan sólo diez años.

Sin embargo, ella no deseaba el descanso eterno, ya que lo que más amaba estaba en el mundo de los vivos. Así fue como decidió permanecer en este mundo, siendo el ángel guardián de su melancólico y sofisticado marido… aún cuando él no pudiera darse cuenta de su presencia.

Hacía cosa de unos meses, mientras su pareja realizaba unos trámites en el mismo banco donde ella había sido herida de muerte, él se cruzó con una mujer y, según ella, quedó enamorado. Eso no tenía nada de raro, si no fuera por un pequeño detalle: la personalidad del hombre. Él no dejaba entrar a otra mujer en su corazón, ya que consideraba una traición al amor de su vida. Por primera vez ella se dio cuenta de las limitaciones que tenía ahora, bajo su condición de guardiana: por más que ella quisiera, no podía hacer nada por su marido.

–Yo sólo quiero verlo feliz, ¡nada más! ¡Pero él no puede verme! Si tan sólo pudiera hablar con él…capaz que podría hacerle entender… ¿Hay algo que podés hacer por mi?–finalizó ella, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Se hizo un silencio. Trinidad meditaba, pensaba, se desvivía por encontrar una solución al problema de la muchacha, algo que ella pudiera hacer sin poner en riesgo la vida del hombre… Captó la mirada expectante del espíritu y contestó.

–No hay nada que no tenga solución–dijo, señalando a su espíritu acompañante–Pero la verdad es que nunca tuve un trabajo de estos para mí sola…siempre ayudo a mi prima.

La decepción se asomó al rostro de la muchacha.

–Necesito consultarlo, ¿entendés?–añadió de inmediato. –No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien

–Ah, genial. Gracias, Ali. No, no te preocupes, acá todo anda de 10. Sí, decile a papá que ya le entregué a Pablo lo que me dio.

Cortó. La larga charla con su prima le había dado esa fuerza que le faltaba para ayudar a Victoria, la joven mujer que había acudido a ella en busca de una solución al dilema de su marido.

"Si yo puedo hacerlo obviamente que vos también podés. No te hagas problema, te va a salir de una. O te olvidaste de quién sos, ¿eh?", le había dicho Alicia.

Ella no estaba tan segura. Desde que había finalizado el Torneo de los Shamanes, no tenía noticias de su potencial enemiga. No es que quisiera verla justo ahora, pero sentía que "esa" no tardaría en aparecerse una vez más por su vida.

–Lo que querés hacer no está del todo mal– le recomendó Alicia –pero la verdad es que es un poco arriesgado. Hay muchas cosas en juego con un plan como el que me dijiste…pero siendo vos la que lo va a hacer no me asusto.

–Pero… ¿y si lo hago mal?

–Si estás con esa onda tan pesimista es obvio que te va a salir mal, ¡¡pero tenés que ponerle garra!! Después de todo lo que practicaste conmigo…

–No hice gran cosa, yo sólo te ayudaba…

–No te tires a menos.

– BUAAAAAHHH…–Un gran bostezo de Fede volvió a la chica a la realidad. –Tía Trini…

– ¿Quépás? (N/A: frase copiada a Kumonchis la vampiresa… ¡Sory compa de equipo! ) –le preguntó ella.

–Tengo sueño… BUUUUUAAAAAAHHH!!!

–Bueno, está bien. Te llevo a la habitación. –Dijo ella. –La de Nica, ¿no?– preguntó, volviéndose a Pablo.

Fueron hasta el final del pasillo. Ahí había dos puertas. Ella no tardó en reconocer la durante muchos años había pertenecido a su cuarto. Abrieron la que estaba al lado, y entraron.

Si bien hacía muchos años que no entraba, el cuarto de Verónica Obarrio seguía igual que el día que lo había dejado. Prolijo, limpio, rebosante de muñecas de trapo y ositos, daba la idea de que su dueña había sido hija única. Una cama marinera estaba contra una pared, frente a un escritorio lleno de cajoncitos: un bureau. Trinidad miró fijamente al mueble, pensando en que luego tendría que buscar algo allí. Pablo se quedó en la entrada, consiente que no debía molestar a los dos visitantes.

Trinidad depositó al niño en la cama de abajo; estaba profundamente dormido, abrazando con fuerza al osito. La chica lo miró. Al parecer mañana iba a ser el gran ausente a la inauguración del monumento… Ojalá que no fuera así, pero algo le decía que tenía que cuidar muy bien al pequeño…

Se acercó al bureau. Revisó en sus bolsillos por un rato, hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando: un diminuto manojo de llaves.

**_Olvidarte es lo que espero,_**

**_Para reanudar mi vida_**

**_Harto de seguir soñando _**

**_con_****_ la posibilidad                 _**

**_De que un día por error _**

**_o_****_ por la curiosidad_**

**_Le preguntes a un amigo por mis huesos._**

****

_–Toma, son del bureau. Abrilas cuando llegues a casa, ¿si?_

La chica eligió una llave del montón y la acercó a la cerradura. Justo cuando iba a probar si con esa se abría la gran "cortina" de madera que cubría el mueble…se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Pablo.

–NAÁ, ¿¡VENÍS A CENAR?!

La aludida suspiró y decidió postergar el "allanamiento" para después. Se levantó y, saliendo sigilosamente del cuarto, se dirigió a la cocina, donde la llamaba su padrino.

– ¿Qué hay para comer?–preguntó la chica, mirando la cacerola llena de agua.

–Fideos con tuco–respondió Lamponne, vestido de chef profesional. –A propósito, dentro de dos horas tengo una reunión…

–…por un operativo; ningún problema. –Respondió la joven. Resignó la idea de decirle que no tenía ganas de comer pastas cuando él le puso en las manos el paquete de fideos.

–Che, ¿creés que haya lugar en la hostería para después de Semana Santa?–le preguntó el hombre.

–Seguro. Eso sí, no te asustes si ves algún día un espíritu o un hada cruzando por la recepción… –comentó ella–Otoño es cuando empiezo con los entrenamientos para los aprendices.

– ¿Y desde qué edad son los chicos?

–Depende. Yo empecé con esto a los cinco, pero (por ejemplo) mi primo Andrés estaba desde los tres… A mí me tocan los más chiquitos. Y después estoy para tomarle pruebas a los más grandes. Pero hasta ahora nadie llegó hasta ahí… Cuando estés ahí lo vas a entender. ¿Por qué lo preguntás?

–No, por nada–el hombre evadió responder.

–Si alguna vez tuvieras un hijo con Daniela… capaz que pueda ver espíritus. ¿Eso querías saber, no?

Silencio. El agua hirvió, y la chica puso los fideos. Entonces ella se acordó de algo.

– ¿Cuánto creés que dure el acto?

–Ni idea… si es por el discurso del presidente, traete una silla plegable en la mochila. –bromeó el hombre.

– ¿A las siete estaremos de vuelta en casa?

–Segurísimo.

–Elal–murmuró la joven shaman. El espíritu se presentó de inmediato.

– ¿Me llamó, señorita?

–Buscá a Victoria y decile que la espero acá a las siete y cuarto, ¿si? Ya sé que hacer. Ah, y preguntale a dónde vamos.

–Enseguida.

–Yo conocí a esa chica, ¿sabés?–murmuró Pablo.

– ¿En serio?–Trini no se lo creía.

–Sí… fuimos compañeros en la primaria, y también vecinos. Cuando terminamos séptimo no la vi más... bueno, hasta que se casó con un amigo.

–Entonces es mejor que sepas que mañana le vamos a hacer una visita a tu "amigo". –Agregó la chica con picardía.

– ¿En serio?

–Sip. Y no me preguntes ni cómo, ni porqué.

–De acuerdo. No más preguntas sobre eso.

Dos horas más tarde, Pablo Lamponne partía a sus "reuniones de trabajo". Iluminada sólo por la luz de la luna, la joven shamán estaba frente al bureau, lista para abrirlo y descubrir lo que allí se escondía desde hacía años.

Lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con unos muñecos de trapo. No tardó en reconocer que ella misma era uno de ellos. Al lado estaba su hermana, y dos personas más: Lyserg y un hombre que, al verlo, hizo que la chica pegara un silencioso puñetazo al bureau. Abrió un cajón; una pequeña pila de cuadernos gruesos, carpetas y libros de diversos tamaños, todos ellos apilados prolijamente. La chica no pudo evitar que sus ojos se empañasen, y menos aún lograr atajar un lagrimón, el cual cayó solitario en la madera.

Tantos recuerdos, y tan pocos destinatarios…Los húmedos ojos de la chica repararon en un pequeño papelito doblado, envuelto en un sobre decorado con flores. Su curiosidad pudo más, y lo abrió. Leyó su contenido con curiosidad, absorta… Estaba dispuesta a seguir investigando el mueble, pero al escuchar hablar entre sueños a su sobrino la hizo recobrar la cordura. Era muy tarde para seguir… mejor seguía mañana, cuando hubiera resuelto el problema de Victoria Lindt.


	3. De reencuentros sorpresivos inesperados

De guante blanco 

**Autora:** Nadilius Weasley de Diethel****

3. De reencuentros sorpresivos e impensados

Había finalizado por fin el acto. Por poco Federico no se quedaba dormido, aunque no era el único: por más interesados que estaban, ni Trinidad ni Pablo habían descartado la posibilidad de quedarse dormidos en medio del discurso presidencial. Por suerte no había pasado eso. Ya eran las 6.30 de la tarde, y luego de una charla con los presentes al acto, los tres emprendieron el regreso.

–Pablo, llevate a Fede a casa. –Le dijo la chica al hombre.

– ¡No es justo!–protestó el niño– ¡Yo me quiero ir con vos!

–No–respondió tajantemente ella–, es peligroso. Y punto (N/A: insisto, ahora q tengo la primera temporada d los simu… mi fanatismo crónico va a empeorar)

– ¿Po qué?–quiso saber el más chico.

–Porque sí–dijo Trinidad. –Es mejor que no vengas. Y no insistas.

– ¡Dale!–rogó una vez más el niño, mirando a su tía con su mejor carita "a la Gato con Botas de Shrek 2".

–Bueno… está bien. – Trini terminó por ceder. Federico o mejor dicho, Marcos, empezó a pegar discretos saltitos de alegría.

– ¿Entonces…?–dijo Pablo.

–Viene–respondió ella–. Pero tenés que hacer lo que yo te diga, ¿entendiste, Fede?

El chico asintió enérgicamente, y su tía adolescente suspiró. No iba a ser tan fácil hacerle cumplir órdenes al pequeño, pero lo intentaría.

–A ver, ¿qué tenés que hacer?

– "No hables, no te muevas, no hagas ruido, no hagas nada a menos que yo te lo digas, no te acerques mucho, no me sigas"–recitó con voz monótona el chico.

–Muy bien.

–Pero tía… ¿po qué?

–Porque es peligroso. Para lo que voy a hacer se necesita silencio, paciencia y mucha concentración. Ni siquiera yo estoy segura si lo voy a hacer bien. ¡Shh! No hablés fuerte.

– ¡¡Pero zi tía Alicia te dijo que estaba bien tu plan!!–dijo el chico.

–Si, claro, pero sería mejor si ella estuviera viéndome. Alicia tiene mucha experiencia en esto, y este es el primer trabajo de este estilo que hago.

– ¿Y qué hacíaz antez?

–Ayudaba a Alicia. Ella hacía esto y yo estaba para apoyarla…–rió sarcásticamente– claro que nunca hice nada, ella sola basta y sobra.

–Y, ¿y yo puedo zer como voz?

–Para eso tenés que ser primero un shamán, Fede. –Respondió la chica–Cuando no le tengas más miedo a los fantasmas avisame, que te tomo la prueba.

Siguieron caminando en silencio. El sol ya había bajado casi por completo, y las calles del bajo de San Isidro, hogar de gente adinerada, estaban solitarias. De repente, la chica se detuvo en una esquina.

–Elal–llamó. Al instante apareció el espíritu, acompañado del espectro de la joven Victoria.

– ¿Segura que es por acá?–dijo la shamán.

–Segurísima–respondió Victoria. Trinidad se volteó hacia su sobrino.

–Vos te quedás acá. ¿Entendiste? –ordenó ella–No te preocupes, no hay nadie por acá, ni siquiera los de seguridad privada. Hacé lo que te dije, ¿eh? No te muevas por nada del mundo.

– ¿Cómo sabéz eso?–preguntó Federico.

–Simplemente lo sé. –Suspiró, hizo la fusión de almas con su espíritu, se despidió rápidamente del chico, y se alejó.

Él la vio irse y sintió un poco de miedo. Nunca había estado completamente solo, sin siquiera un espíritu amigo a su lado. Jamás había visto cómo trabajaban sus parientes shamanes. Se quedó mirando a la nada por un rato, hasta que un extraño ruido le hizo sobresaltarse. Miró a ambos lados: no había nada. Entonces sintió algo suave contra su pierna. Asustado, miró para abajo: era un gato. ¿El gran Marcos Federico Obarrio, asustado por un simple gatito? ¡Impensable! Sin miedo ya, subió al gato y lo acomodó en su falda.

Mientras tanto, Trinidad y los dos espíritus se acercaban más y más a su destino. Gracias a haber realizado la fusión de almas, ahora ella podía simplemente "saltar por los techos" de las casas, sin ser ni vista ni escuchada. Entonces Victoria se quedó flotando sobre un tejado. La shamán entendió que habían llegado, y sigilosamente se acercó donde estaba ella. Permanecieron un rato en silencio, esperando, hasta que vieron que alguien se acercaba. Aguzaron la vista y esperaron.

Un hombre pasó por al lado de la ventana, aparentemente sin apuro, con un habano en la boca y un vaso de vino en su mano. De cabello castaño claro, tirando a rubio, caminaba de un lado a otro. De a ratos le daba largas pitadas al habano, y en otros se quedaba quieto mirando a la nada. Aunque tenía toda la apariencia de ser un hombre refinado, de rostro y ademanes cultos, en su rostro había una expresión de marcada melancolía. A Trinidad le hizo acordar a Lyserg, su Lyserg. Victoria se sonrojó y se quedó mirando al hombre, embelesada, con una sonrisa dulce aflorando en sus labios. Luego de quedarse mirando al hombre, la shamán miró al espíritu, quien asintió.

–Esperá a que se vaya de la ventana–gesticuló, sin emitir ningún sonido.

Una vez que el muchacho se alejó, Trinidad se dispuso a empezar el trabajo encomendado. Cerró los ojos y concentró todo su poder espiritual. Como si no hubiera gravedad, su cabello empezó a flotar, mientras Victoria atravesaba la pared.

Dentro el joven de ojos y pelo castaño seguía caminando. Se sentó en un sofá y, enterrando su cara entre sus brazos, rompió a llorar, silenciosa pero desconsoladamente. La copa de vino cayó estrepitosamente y se rompió, mientras que el habano cayó y se apagó. Sin embargo, él no se percató de eso, y siguió llorando.

Su pena era tan grande… de repente había recordado el inexplicable e irrepetible sabor de sus labios, y su ausencia le dolía tanto…

–Vicky… te extraño tanto…

–Yo también, Marito… pero no llorés más.

Mario Santos se dio vuelta. Al principio pensó que estaba soñando, pero esa sonrisa tierna y esos ojos lo desmoronaron, y al abrazar a Victoria sus dudas se desvanecieron: _su amada Vicky había vuelto_. Victoria no se pudo resistir, y ella correspondió al abrazo, y se aferró con fuerza a su marido. Fundidos en ese gesto que hacía patente su amor, ambos perdieron por completo la noción del tiempo.

– ¿Qué hacés acá?–le preguntó él, luego de separarse un poco.

–Quería hablar con vos–le dijo ella.

– ¿De qué?

–Mirá, Marito…yo…–vaciló un momento pero luego tomó valor–Yo estuve todo este tiempo con vos, vigilándote y mirando todo lo que hacías…y yo… me gustaría que rehicieras tu vida.

Silencio.

–Vicky, yo… yo no puedo hacer eso. ¡Yo te amo! ¿Cómo me pedís eso? ¡Yo no quiero serte infiel!

–Tontito–dijo ella con una sonrisa–si yo ya no estoy. No me estás metiendo los cuernos. Además, yo te quiero ver feliz.

–Yo no puedo amar a alguien que no seas vos…

– ¿Ah, si?–le preguntó con una sonrisa–No me digas… ¿y qué fue esa "Anna Summers" q invitaste a salir? Una amiga seguro que no…

–Ella…me gustó porque se parecía a vos–dijo, con las mejillas ardiéndole de la vergüenza, algo completamente inusual en él.

–A mí no me podés mentir… te conozco, mascarita. –Victoria no podía aguantar la risa.

Federico estaba mirando a la nada, cuando sintió algo extraño: sintió extraño el ambiente; le pareció que una inexplicable y sutil sensación de calidez lo invadía, llegando hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo. Supuso que eso era "sentir el poder espiritual de alguien". Se movió un poco y esa tibieza fue en aumento; se movió para otro lado y volvió a sentirse como de costumbre. Decidido a ver de qué se trataba, se levantó de donde estaba sentado….pero entonces se detuvo: no, tía Trini había dicho que no se moviera por nada del mundo.

Trini estaba más que concentrada… si se descuidaba un poco la posesión y el plan no habrían servido para nada. Hacía tanto que no ponía a prueba sus habilidades shamánicas, y menos que menos en una pelea…Extrañaba sus días como participante del Torneo de Shamanes, cuando peleaba contra personas de los lugares más recónditos del mundo…cada batalla era enfrentarse con lo desconocido… ¿¡PERO QUÉ RAYOS ESTABA HACIENDO?! ¡ESTABA PERDIENDO CONCENTRACION!

– ¡Fue genial, tía Trini!

–Bueno, no te pases…–dijo ella, algo avergonzada. Nunca había hecho algo así, pero no podía evitar sentirse orgullosa.

–Marcos tiene razón–dijo Elal, apareciendo de repente–lo hizo realmente bien.

–A vos te pagan por palabra, ¿no?–le dijo la shamán a su espíritu con sarcasmo. Elal no entendió la indirecta, y se quedó pensando.

– ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ELAL NO ENTENDIO!!–Fede rió, burlándose del antiguo espíritu. Victoria apareció de repente.

– ¿Eh? ¿Ya te vas?–preguntó la chica, anonadada.

–Sí, yo ya cumplí lo que me ataba a este mundo. Te agradezco de corazón lo que hiciste por mí–dijo ella.

–No es nada, después de todo es mi deber–se excusó la chica.

–Realmente fue un placer conocerlos–murmuró Victoria, dirigiéndose a Fede y Elal.

–No, el placer fue nuestro–respondió educadamente Elal. Federico se limitó a asentir.

Con una última sonrisa, el fantasma de Victoria Lindt empezó su ascenso a los cielos, al descanso eterno. Shamán, espíritu acompañante y pequeño de 6 años la despidieron…hasta que desapareció por completo. Los tres se quedaron mirando hacia arriba por un rato.

– ¡CUIDADO!–La shamán tuvo la extraña sensación de que estaban en peligro, e instintivamente apartó a un lado al más chico del grupo. Milésimas de segundo después, algo pasó a toda velocidad por donde había estado Fede y le hizo un diminuto corte en la mejilla a Trinidad.

– ¡TÍA TRINI!–Gritó el chico.

–Estoy bien–respondió ella. –ELAL, ¡POSESION DE OBJETOS!

Trinidad Nadia Obarrio estuvo al segundo empuñando su clásico arco, objeto de su posesión de primer grado. Estaba intentando averiguar de donde provenía el ataque, cuando arremetió una vez más, esta vez abriendo un tajo enorme en su pantalón. Se alejó lo más que pudo de su sobrino, sabiendo que su atacante estaba mejorando su puntería. Se había corrido 5m cuando le sorprendió una cuerda, rodeándola. Inmovilizada por la presión que ella ejercía sobre su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de había "algo" le parecía familiar…pero no lo sabía exactamente. Alguien se acercaba silenciosamente.

Un joven algo mayor que ella se descubrió de entre las tinieblas, escondido en un árbol. Bajó de ahí con una elegancia desconcertante. Vestía ropas decididamente fuera de moda, pero que le daban a su dueño un aspecto bohemio y elegante. Al quitarse el sombrero que cubría su rostro, a Trinidad se le heló la sangre.

El pelo verde, corto y prolijo, brillaba a la luz de la luna llena. Unos mechones le caían sobre la frente, a modo de flequillo. Los ojos, antaño cariñosos y dulces, ahora eran fríos y completamente vacíos. Era otro, y ella lo había visto así de ido una sola vez antes, pero vestido de blanco. Algo cambiado, pero igualmente reconocible, el amor de la shamán adolescente estaba enfrente suyo, _atacándola_.


End file.
